Information Technology (IT) organizations are in a business of developing software solutions for a gamut of projects. In order to develop software solutions for such projects, the IT organizations need to understand the context of these projects holistically. The context of a project may be understood as the requirements that the software solution being designed for a project needs to be fulfilled. For example, a project of providing Unique Identification (UID) number to all the citizens of India is massively complex and it is imperative to understand each and every aspect of this project entirely in order to design a software solution for this project. In order to understand such projects various manual approaches are typically used. For example, flowcharts, algorithms, cause and effect diagrams, and other methods may be used to understand such projects.